Focus
by RedBlue Rose
Summary: A Gwendal le falla la concentración, pero porque? es Günter el responsable? One Shot - pésimo summary -.- Gwen/Gün


bueeeno.. aqui un one shot que se me ocurrió de la nada.. no serà de lo mejor pero sino escribía algo de estos dos, no podria vivir tranquila xD

**Los personajes no me pertenecen ¬¬**

* * *

Yo Observaba sus hermosas facciones mientras hablaba algo sobre que ni siquiera me importaba. Creo que era algo importante sobre Dai Shimaron o humanos, pero honestamente, yo no podía concentrarme en sus palabras, las provocativas curvas que se formaban en sus labios cada vez que pronunciaba una palabra, me están volviendo loco, lentamente. Cuanto deseaba yo que esos labios fueran míos, deseaba tocarlos suavemente con las yemas de mis dedos o con mi lengua…

Suspiré y continúe imaginando "cosas"; esta vez deliré sobre cuán suave, sedosa y pálida sería aquella piel que se ocultaba bajo su túnica, además de cómo se vería bajo la luz de la luna. El sólo pensar en ello hizo que sintiera escalofríos subiendo por mi espina y no es que me quejara de ellos, se sentían deliciosos de alguna forma pero dentro, muy en lo profundo de mi mente sabía que pensar en tales cosas era muy poco caballeroso de mi parte…

- ¿Que piensas sobre eso, Gwendal?

- ermmm...- me froté la cabeza tratando de idear algo rápido e inteligente que responder - bueno yo...

- ¿No prestaste atención a nada de lo que dije, verdad?

- Honestamente...No, no lo hice. - Sentí un necio sonrojo subiendo a mis mejillas en ese momento. _¿Porque todo tenía que ser tan incómodo con Günter últimamente? Tsk... Debe de haber algo malo conmigo y con m cabeza. _

-. ¿Estás bien? ¿Hay algún asunto que te esté preocupando? – Usó ese tono de voz que denotaba preocupación el cual era el que mas me gustaba; él siempre estaba preocupándose por todos a su propio modo. - ¿Gwendal? - presionó un poco mas cuando no le respondí.

- de hecho no es nada - mentí limpiamente - tal vez he estado trabajando demasiado recientemente y necesito algo de descanso - _Ouch, mentí demasiado esta vez. Yo NUNCA diría eso._ Él achicó sus ojos violetas con sospecha.

- ¿que es, Gwendal? - me miró directo a los ojos, al sentir las mentiras en mi voz - ¿Anissina? ¿Lady Cherie? ¿Yuuri Heika?¿Yozak?¿osos-abejas?¿peluches tejidos?¿Con…

- ¡Detente, Günter! - levanté mi voz en un intento de quitármelo de encima - No es nada de eso, no es nada...- Mi ojo estaba parpadeando irreflexivamente en este momento; odiaba inmensamente ese reflejo de mi cuerpo; justo en los momentos en los cuales estaba bajo ese estrés, aquel ojo parpadeaba sin que yo pudiese controlar el gesto.

- Pero...pero...yo soy tu amigo... y quería saber que es lo que tanto te molesta, Gwen. - Al hacer sus famosos ojos de cachorro a medio mojar, me convenció de alguna u otra forma de responderle.

- Yo...bueno…Yo estaba pensando en... en tú... ti - Súbitamente el suelo se convirtió en un lugar muy interesante para observar, al mismo tiempo que sentía mi cara y cuello muy calientes. Escuché un gritito de sorpresa bastante extraño después de eso.

- ¿En mi? - Aunque no lo estuviera mirando, podía asegurar que se estaba señalando a sí mismo al hacer un gesto de sorpresa - ¿que estabas pensando sobre mí?

- nada, yo… - pausé – Nada. – me volteé para irme. Definitivamente me sentía fuera de lugar en esta situación, de ninguna manera iba decirle la verdad y sino me iba, él no dejaría de presionarme.

- ¿Gwen? – me agarró del brazo para impedir mi huida. Sus ojos brillaban de una forma...errr...diferente, como si Yuuri Heika estuviese cerca.

- Déjame – traté de zafarme de su agarre – ¡que me dejes, te dije! – agitó su cabeza en negativa y me apretó mas fuerte y luego me tomó del otro brazo

- Me hubiera gustado que me lo dijeras, pero lastimosamente nunca lo harás. No sé porque te sientes tan incómodo con tus propios sentimientos. – Me quedé estupefacto, y mi cara debía ser un perfecto interrogante mientras él me observaba con cuidado– Habría que ser estúpido para no notarlo, Gwendal. Últimamente, no eres tú mismo cuando estás a mi alrededor –sonrió con una calidez invasiva – Eso me parece extremadamente lindo – susurró al aflojar un poco su agarre mientras yo sentía de nuevo el estúpido sonrojo en mi rostro – demasiado lindo. –se inclinó hacia adelante, cerca de mí, cada vez mas cerca hasta que al fin sentí la delicada piel de sus labios sobre los míos. Cerré los ojos instintivamente al tiempo que me envolvía un sensación de confort además del aroma hechizante de Günter. Tardé algunos segundos para darme cuenta realmente de la situación y en el momento en que iba a mover mis labios, él se alejó.

- Günter…- murmuré con cierto pasmo, nunca hubiera imaginado que el gusto era mutuo ni tampoco que él fuera tan observador y perceptivo – yo...yo... – iba comenzar a tartamudear y él me silenció con otro beso al que correspondí suavemente. Iba a tomar su rostro entre mis manos para besarlo con mas seguridad y firmeza pero…

- ¿tío Gwendal? – me congelé ahí mismo

- ¿ah?

Me separé de Günter y me quedé perplejo al ver en la puerta de la oficina a Greta, a Yuuri Heika con cara de horror y a Conrart con una sonrisa de imbécil que decía "ya lo sabía".

- ¡Va…Vámonos Greta, vamos! – su majestad agarró a su hija en brazos y salió corriendo… con Günter detrás.

- ¡Heika! ¡Heika! ¡Espere! ¡Yuuri Heika!

- algunas cosas nunca cambian, ¿huh? – comentó Conrart con voz socarrona. Le hice un gesto casi que despectivo para luego darle la espalda, aunque tenía razón, _algunas cosas nunca cambian._

* * *

_ *w* y eso es todo.. siempre imaginé que algo habría entre esos dos. buahaha xD aparición flash de Conrart xD  
_

_Cualquier comentario, duda, reclamo,etc, etc. blabla. son bien recibidos.  
_

_saludos ^^  
_


End file.
